


Blood in Your Veins, Baby.

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Human!Niall, M/M, Top!Zayn, Vampire!Zayn, bottom!Niall, everybody else is human too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Zayn hasn't eaten in weeks and Niall is there, but he refuses to leave Zayn alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in Your Veins, Baby.

“I’m trying to be bloody angry with you, Niall. Don’t look at me like that.” Zayn’s fangs are threatening to slip out, eyes flashing between fire red and chocolate brown as he watches the smaller boy.

“No, you’re not Zayn. You’re not mad at me; you’re mad at the world, at yourself because you can’t get mad at me. You’re mad because that’s just how you are, the vampire who’s angry at the world for all the wrong reasons.” The older boy blinks, eyes changing, and looks away.

Niall catches his chin, guides his face so he can look into the elder’s eyes, “Hey, c’mere, yeah?”

Zayn’s shoulders drop as he sighs heavily, “No, not yeah. I – Niall I haven’t eaten in weeks. I’m going to hurt you. Why can’t you just listen to me and leave already like Louis and Harry and Liam did?”

The blonde steps closer, “Because, I’m not afraid of you. I know you won’t hurt me, love.” He lets go of Zayn’s chin and pulls him into a hug instead. “You’ll be okay. I know that biting me won’t turn me into one of you, you know. So you can, bite me, that is.”

Zayn’s hands find his hips, grip the bones just on the side of too tight and Niall curls into him while he speaks, “I can’t do that. I’ll – I’ll drink too much, it’ll kill you, baby, and I can’t do that. I can’t. I won’t.” He pauses as his thumbs rub circles into the skin under Niall’s shirt, “God, I’m so stupid. It’s my fault we’re stuck here, fucking days away from the nearest blood bank.” He buries his face in Niall’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Niall’s hand comes up to brush through Zayn’s hair, grips the strands as he runs his hand through the shorn hairs in the back, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Zee. I trust you, okay? You’re weak, c’mon,” he walks backwards until the back of his thighs hit the side of the couch and he falls over it, pulls Zayn down with him with a little giggle, “I can see how much trouble you’re having, just, relax, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

The tanned boy pushes himself up on his hands, eyes a deep, flaring red, “That’s the problem! I don’t need you to take care of me, Niall! I’m not a baby, I could hurt you, but you don’t care! I don’t think you understand that I couldn’t ever forgive myself if I hurt you, even just the tiniest bit! Just knowing that I made you bleed would kill me! Why can’t you understand that?!” the sharp points of his fangs drop with a little click and he makes a sound like it pains him.

Niall swallows thickly, “I know that, Zayn. Stop trying to get me to leave; it’s not going to work. Just, I get it, okay? But I don’t want you hurt either and I know that you’re starving and it’s hurting you, so please just. I’m asking you to do this, I want this. Fuck Zayn, I want you, okay? I want you and all of your sharp bits and your past and baggage. I just want all of you, okay? I know that – that you want me too, I just. I want you to be okay.”

His eyes are wide as the look up at Zayn, so innocent and endlessly blue, ice in the middle of the ocean and the yellow of sun flowers, pretty and blowing in the cobalt wind. There are tears pooling in the corners, salt water from the sea reaching up into the sands, and Zayn can smell the salt and pain thick in his lungs as he breathes them in.

The last thing he ever wants to do is make Niall cry, but here he is, Niall under him and gripping him like a lifeline, wet tears catching in his eyes and Zayn just wants things to be okay again. He wants to be able to walk to the blood bank down the street from their house and get pints for days before settling in next to Niall on the couch.

But instead, he’s gone and got them stuck here, without any car or way to get away aside from walking, but the nearest bank is days away, even with a car. How could he have been so stupid? He brought all five of them here, thinking everything would’ve been okay, but things never go as planned do they?

He’s just so hungry, his stomach is yawning, dry and empty, throat caught in lumps and everything burns. He can smell Niall’s blood, pumping under the blonde’s skin, deep red and ready to drink but he just – he can’t do that, not to his baby, not like this.

He leans down on his arms, bends them at the elbow and moves both of them up the couch, bringing Niall with him. Zayn hides his face in Niall’s neck again, breathes deep and does his best to ignore the blood thrumming there, the pulse beating steadily against his lips. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry. Just – please.”

What he doesn’t realize is that even with his lips closed around Niall’s neck, the blonde’s pulse doesn’t jump because he isn’t scared, not of Zayn. What he does realize, though, is that if Niall cries, everything will be over because then Zayn will cry too, though he’s not really sure if he can still make tears. He doesn’t want to find out.

Niall’s hand is still in his hair, gripping at the strands, anchoring Zayn to him, keeping them close. He turns his head, let’s his lips brush Zayn’s temple as he closes his eyes and wills the stinging in his throat away and the pinching in the back of his eyes.

Zayn’s hands come up to grip at Niall’s back and maybe he hugs the blonde to him just a little bit too hard and maybe Niall can’t breathe but it’s okay because Zayn is here and they’re not yelling anymore and Niall knows that Zayn won’t let anything hurt him, ever.

When Niall speaks, it’s a bit wet and shaky and Zayn can feel it in his dead heart, it’s barely a whisper pressed into the side of his head, “I just don’t want you to hurt anymore.” 

And Zayn, Zayn’s heart just breaks in his chest, dislodges itself from his chest cavity and drops to his stomach, makes it burn as if hitting the dried up acid there was a detonator and maybe he’s on fire but Niall just wants so much more for him and he just can’t. 

His own voice is shaky, nothing more than a mumble, “I know, baby, I know. We’ll figure something out.” He feels Niall nod before lifting his head and shifting, lining up their foreheads and he can feel Niall’s breath against his lips, breathes out if only to give Niall the same feeling.

He connects their lips just as he clicks his fangs back in, fighting for a control he only knows when Niall’s mouth is near his. Their lips meet over and over again, carefully and practiced and Niall whines softly when Zayn runs his tongue along the younger’s bottom lip. Zayn licks into his mouth and Niall moans, loud and brash, a sound that Zayn has missed.

They part, and Zayn takes Niall’s bottom lip with him, pulls gently before letting go and feeling Niall’s intake of breath, hearing his quiet words, murmured into the air between them, “Please Zayn, I want you. Make love to me, please.” Zayn tucks his nose into the spot behind Niall’s ear, and inhales.

He can smell Niall’s arousal, can smell the blonde’s need and can feel his own but he knows better, speaks quietly into the shell of Niall’s ear, “I want you too, baby, so bad, but we can’t, I’ll bite you and I – no, I’m sorry.”

Niall whines and his hand stills in Zayn’s hair for a moment while he thinks before going back to threading through it, he says his words carefully and slowly, words chosen from thousands for Zayn and Zayn only, “Would it be so bad? Would it be so awful for you to bite me? For you to just – for you to just drink from me in a way that’s so intimate? I mean, if don’t want to, I get that, but like, would it be so terrible, really?”

Zayn thinks about it, he thinks about sinking his teeth into Niall’s pale neck and sucking just the lightest bit, thinks about the rusty tang of Niall’s blood on his teeth and the feeling of Niall under him, breathing deeply as his hands scratch red lines down Zayn back. He thinks about being inside Niall while he does it, the blonde’s tight heat around his cock and Niall’s neck in his mouth. He thinks about how intimate it will really be, feeding off of Niall.

And the thing is, is that he wants it, he really does. He knows that it won’t change Niall, knows that he’ll just have to see two little marks on the side of his neck until they heal, knows that the pain he feels will stop. Mostly, he knows that Niall wants this too, that he is fearless and unafraid.

He runs his tongue gently down the side of Niall’s neck and gets his hands under the small of his back, gets him to arch into himself just the slightest bit. Niall just lets him, lets his head fall back so Zayn can lick at more of his neck, “Yeah, yeah okay. I’ll – I’ll do it, but I – I want to be inside you while it happens, okay?” Niall nods eagerly at him, smiles bright and happy.

Zayn pecks his lips, “But you have to tell me if it’s too much, alright? You have to tell me if you get dizzy or if you feel funny or anything, okay? Tell me you’ll do that?” Niall hums and, because he can’t pull Zayn into him, presses himself up so their chests are aligned.

Niall kisses him then, wet and needy, quiet sounds falling from his lips as Zayn runs his hands down the younger’s sides and to his thighs, gets them to wrap around his hips before he’s lifting Niall up and carrying him to the bedroom, one hand bracing his arse and the other holding his back. Niall keens.

He’s dumped unceremoniously on the bed near the headboard and Zayn crawls over him like they’ve done a thousand times before, moving around each other with ease as they both go to get naked and comfortable.

Zayn ends up lying between Niall’s spread thighs as the blonde lies down and flushes, cheeks and now-bare chest pinking up. They go slower than normal because Zayn wants this to be special, Niall doesn’t ask questions.

It’s so familiar is the thing, opening Niall up with his fingers while they kiss and just breathe together. This time though, Zayn keeps himself in check, careful not to bite yet; his body is thrumming with anticipation, knowing that it’ll get some blood soon, real proper, living blood.

Niall seems to understand and with a nod of his head, tells Zayn he’s ready, that they can do this for real now, and that they’re actually going to do this. Zayn thinks his heart might be singing but it’s not really something he looks into, instead opting to slip all three of his fingers out and slick himself up quickly.

The press inside is a slow one, like it always is, because Niall is always so tight no matter how much Zayn opens him up. When he’s all the way in to the hilt, he pauses, listens to Niall pant and whine quietly as he runs his hand everywhere it’ll reach, the other barely holding him up over the younger boy.

Zayn kisses him then, slowly and passionately, with his hands on Niall’s face and Niall’s hands in his hair. Kissing Niall has always been one of his favorite things; he loves the way Niall tastes, the way Niall’s lips feel against his own. Mostly, he loves how human it makes him feel because in that moment, Niall isn’t breathing either and he can pretend that the beat of Niall’s heat is his own, too, that the familiar thump thump thump lines up with his own.

Niall moans softly and breaks the kiss, turns his head and guides Zayn’s mouth to his neck, let’s his voice wash over them and paint the air with easy thoughts and light anticipation, “Please, bite me, Zaynie, bite me and make love to me, please, Zayn.”

And Zayn is so helpless when Niall begs him, so his just groans quietly and whispers against Niall’s neck, “Anything for you, princess, I love you.” Niall makes a soft sound, a little purr at the name and Zayn knows he’s closed his eyes.

Zayn lets his fangs fall with a tiny click and lightly drags them along Niall’s neck, lets the sharp point dig into the skin just the slightest bit, doesn’t break the skin, only skids across it. He finds the spot he wants and sinks his teeth in slowly while Niall cries out lightly, shifts his hips just a little bit and Zayn groans as blood fills his mouth.

Coppery blood pools in the juncture between Niall’s neck and shoulder, drips down the slope as Niall pants and Zayn drinks greedily. The room smells of coins, dirty and left in the sun but to Zayn is smells sweet, it smells like home. He thinks vaguely that Niall’s blood is good, so much better than normal and figures that he’s being ridiculous and that his head is overworking itself, blown away with the fact that his baby has let him do this, that Niall trusts him this much.

Niall keens quietly and Zayn licks over the wound, catches the blood before it can drip onto the sheets. His shifts his hips, pulls out the slightest bit and slides back in, knowing Niall revels in the slow drag of Zayn inside him.

Zayn goes back to laving his tongue along Niall’s neck, closing them over the holes he created and sucking again, swallowing the think liquid while Niall scratches along his back. The pit in his stomach is filling, drop by drop and he knows that what he’s getting now won’t be enough, but he won’t take more than what Niall can give without repercussion. Maybe they’ll do this again later, after Niall’s body has had the chance to make more blood.

He pulls out, and Niall mewls softly at the empty feeling, “Shh. Just want you on top, okay?” Niall hums and let’s Zayn shift them so he’s sitting up against the headboard and Niall scrambles into his lap, seating himself back of Zayn’s cock and wrapping his legs around the older boy.

Niall keens and rocks down, throws his head back and exposes his neck to Zayn so he can see the blood that’s made a trail down the blonde’s back. He chases it with a finger and then closes his mouth over the spot again, notes the marks of his bloody lips and moans quietly.

The pale boy’s hips stop moving as he lets Zayn go at his neck and he wraps his arms around Zayn’s shoulders, whines softly.

After a while, Zayn pulls his mouth away and licks over the two little holes until they stop bleeding for the most part and Niall begins to rock his hips again. “You good now? Gonna nned more later?”

Zayn hums, fucks up into Niall’s body and listens to his breath catch before he grinds down, “Gonna need a bit more, yeah. Thank you baby. ‘s good, really good.”

It’s Niall’s turn to hum and moan when Zayn hits hit prostate, “Good. I love you, Zee.”

“Love you too, baby. Gonna prove it.” As he speaks, he holds Niall up by the hips and fucks into the blonde quickly, just the way he knows Niall likes.

—

Later, after they’ve gone for another two rounds and Zayn is full up on Niall’s blood and Niall is fast asleep next to him, Zayn lies on his side and watches the rise and fall of the blonde’s chest, watches the flush fade as Niall relaxes.

There’s a small pool of blood on the sheets next to Niall’s neck and Zayn is still licking blood off of his teeth when the other boys return. They barge straight into the room and Liam cries out, “What have you done, Zayn?!”

Zayn blinks sleepily at him and unconsciously runs a hand down Niall’s chest, “I – I drank from him. He’s sleeping now because, like, we, uh, you know,” he gestures vaguely with his hands, “yeah. He’s fine, I swear. Just sleeping.”

“Vampires don’t sleep, Zayn.”

“He’s not a vampire? Me biting him won’t do that, it’s not how it works.” Niall groans and rolls over, buries his head in Zayn’s chest and wraps an arms around his skinny waist, “See? He’s alright.”

“Right, sorry, we’ll leave you to it, then.” Liam and the other boys exit the room quietly and Zayn goes back to watching Niall sleep, drags his knuckle down Niall’s exposed back and sighs contentedly.

He knows that later he’ll have to apologize to the other boys, knows that he’ll have to explain that he needed them to leave for fear of hurting them. He knows that’s he’ll have to tell Niall how sorry he really is, for trying to make him leave, knows he’ll have to make it up to the blonde.

He also hopes vaguely that he won’t need any trips to the blood bank anymore, hopes that maybe Niall will let this be a thing, their thing and that he won’t mind Zayn drinking from him. Niall was right, after all, in saying that it’s intimate in a way they haven’t been before.

Zayn kind of wants to be close to Niall like this all of time. He thinks Niall might just let him be.

**Author's Note:**

> Also littleredmalik on Tumblr! Comments and stuff are loved!


End file.
